


语速慢晚期患者该如何找到幸福

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	语速慢晚期患者该如何找到幸福

有个困扰我二十几年的毛病——语速慢

当我在悠悠在大礼堂讲了半小时优秀毕业生感言，被主持人打断的时候，我才终于意识到了这个毛病的严重性。

会后那个穿着oversize西装的主持人来找我道歉来了。

“抱歉，如果我有看过你彩排，应该要给你留足够的时间的。”

我走下台的时候就看见校长和那些秃头猪猡满脸的肥肉和不耐烦了，自然知道给这个学弟添了很大的麻烦。看他这样体己，只徒添我的愧疚罢了。

“不过学长，你的语速还真是慢诶。”他不主持时不讲标准语，很有趣。

他说得在理，我也一直很烦恼这一点。

“有时候话到嘴边会忘记要说什么，说着说着又觉得说得不够清楚不够详细，慢慢地就越说越多了。”

其实似乎不是这个原因，但是又正因为这个原因，我无法和他解释清楚。

“可是这回讲话明明有稿子，还能讲那么慢，不单纯是这个原因吧。”

“啊啊，好麻烦，你是播音系的吧，没有什么办法帮我解决吗？”

“唔……我给学长几段绕口令？”

最后还是没有解决这个问题。学弟在听我念了三个小时的绕口令之后放弃了拯救我的语速这个艰巨的挑战。

“学长是不是不爱说话，我看学长总是板着脸像生气的样子。”

我无言以对。或者说无颜以对，我没有想到自己天生的这张脸会给我带来这么大的误解。我连忙否认：“不不不，我只是就长着这样的脸。而且说实在的这样倒省了不少麻烦。”

“不过……”

“不过大家总是误解我的意思就是了。”

也许是我的表情过于失落，学弟的大眼睛露出怜悯的神情。他看了我半天又说：

“如果学长身边有个人能理解你就好了，不需要你说完话就能知道的那种。”

“抱歉啊学长明明是初次见面还和你说这么多。”他看了看手表。

“祝贺你，学长，祝你前途似锦。”

——————————————

四年后，我真的有了这样一个恋人。

我无法形容他有多贴心。虽然这么说不太好，但他就像我脑子里的一条蛔虫，括弧是其中最好看的一条括弧完。

从来没有想过谈恋爱是一件那么轻松的事情。与其费尽千方百计和电视台的高层解释前几天与一条狗发生的交通事故，与其费尽口舌去和瑟瑟发抖的后辈解释自己板着脸并不是在生气，与其被误解。

“不如在身边留一个能理解你的人。”

他说得很对，我也讶于他无端来的信心

这天晚上导演满脸难色，要求我加拍几个场景——趁“档期很满”的人气男偶像还在剧组的时候。我趁着休息时间往家里打了个电话。

“跟你说个事情哦，你知道我这部戏的男二号吗？”

“就是那个情敌役嘛，我记得好像是EI团的年轻人吧。”他正在家里，电视里播放着我这部剧的番宣节目。

“偶像什么的，真的很忙啊。”我旁敲侧击，只是不想让他再一次因为我不能陪他吃饭而失望。

“噗，我以为你要说什么。我等你回来一起吃饭。”

我当时心里满满的，充斥着他通过电波送过来的暖意。

和他在一起真的很轻松。

我嘴里含着味噌汤，抬抬筷子，盒装的腐皮寿司就端了上来。

看了一眼月历，回家时就看见新一期的《NALU》摆在客厅的茶几上。

我看着他舔舔嘴唇，他就转转眼睛捏着我的手腕往浴室里牵。

放了难得的一周假期，回来时导演摸了摸下巴，看了我半天欲言又止。我也没说话，结束完拍摄任务之后和他比了个手势就当道别了。

他终于还是拦住我说出了他的建议：“你还是多出门走走吧，OTAKU的你一点魅力都没有。”

我只是拥有一个让我不说话也能理解我的想法的恋人而已吧？我开始怀疑自己。

于是我决定试探一下。

“我跟你讲个事情哦…”

“嗯？”他本来正专心地拌纳豆饭，听到我说话赶忙放下了手上的事情抬头盯着我的眼睛。

“就是那个导演啊，他今天居然说我像OTAKU诶。”

他愣了半天，手中的筷子啪地一声摔到玻璃面儿的餐桌上。我知道他又看出来我的意思了。

虽然如此，他还是没有拒绝我睡前的求欢。

高潮来临时，他的双手紧紧扣着我的后背，不让我看见他的脸。

只听见半晌他闷闷地憋出一句话：“您也许更需要一个能耐心倾听您说话的恋人吧。”

啊啊，久违的敬语。

————————————————

过了不久，我真的有了这样的一位恋人。

他从来不打断我，尽管我可能描述一个简单的菜谱就要花上一个小时。他只是侧着头在我身边看我说，或者手上忙着自己的事的时候，也不忘了拍拍我的手背表示自己有在听。

我有时耍些坏心眼，和他说起那位从来不肯听我说完话的“前任”有多么不解人意，他又从来不会生气。

“是在怀念那位吗？”他很难得回应我的话。

“怀念吗…我不怀念他。我果然还是更需要一个能耐心倾听的爱人。”

他搂紧我的脖子，好把耳朵凑近我，让我不清楚是用滔滔不绝的话语还是用唇舌，去亲吻他的耳垂才好。

我给你说个故事吧。我突然说。说完才后知后觉我们已经裸裎相对，他自觉地骑上来让我不要分心地将我的故事讲完。

他的性经验比较丰富，我并没有对此抱有什么不愉快的心情，但这正让我想起了一个充满情色的故事。当我绘声绘色地和他描述完故事的主人公养了一只狗，而主人公的前任养了一只猫，一个一猫两个分开的人，像磁铁一样再次被缘分吸到一起。

我说到“吸到一起”这个词汇的时候，他打了个哆嗦，腰也软了下来，我也顺势翻过来把他压在身下。他断断续续地吐出喘息，一边感慨我说的故事真是温馨。

“真好啊…”他说，

直到我迷迷糊糊睡过去，这个故事还是没有讲完。次日他没有提醒我继续讲这个故事，两个主人公仍然“停留”在刚重逢却不知道下回还会不会再见的状态。

这种讲不完的故事太多，他也学会了拿去当做笑谈来说给人听。大多我没有讲完的，他就自己编一编结局，让主人公们“幸福快乐地生活在一起”。

可这样的生活过去了几个月，我又觉得厌烦了。

那件被称为导火索的事情是这样的。

我背对着导演，悄咪咪地蹲在楼梯下的角落给他打电话。

“你觉得我的助理怎么样？”我先挑起一个话题。

“嘛~虽然神经有点大条，但还算是蛮尽职尽责的吧。”

“何止是神经大条啊，他又搞错了我的行程诶！”这才是我打给他的主要原因。

“是哦，怎么搞错了。”

“导演刚刚才跟我说过几天要去横滨拍摄，说是通知过助理了，可他之前完全没跟我说啊。”

他沉默了一下，才问我是几号去。

“本来预定是10号走，但是要配合另一位的时间，非得提前到明天8号出发。”他那边有些喧闹，“你那边没事吧，要不我晚上再和你说算了。”

“没事没事，你继续。”我听见他换了个安静的地方。

“我们要拍摄两天，9号和10号，都得11号才能回来了。”

“没关系。我今晚可能要加班，你晚上想吃什么？”

那天我结束了拍摄工作时候去他工作的地方等他下班，在会议室旁的茶水间偷听到两个新来的小员工嚼舌根。

“他就是仗着自己人气高受观众喜欢，刚刚在开着会当着台长的面接了个电话讲了二十分钟。”

“啊，怪不得被罚在里面写检讨啊。”

我看着空荡荡的玻璃房里单薄的背影和通话记录上显眼的19:46，突然有点生气。

那天晚上我没有回家，而是和同事一起在外头喝了一晚上的酒。他一定很着急，尤其是看到那条写着“太耐心也不好”的邮件之后。

次日我头昏脑胀，让助理送我回家收拾出发的行李。回到家才发现，他早早就起了床帮我捡了几件衣服和洗漱用品，还做好了早餐。见我带着一身酒味进门，又给我拿了浴巾和干净内裤，冲了一杯醒酒茶。

等我洗漱完，坐在餐桌上吃着尝不出咸淡的早餐时，终于鼓起勇气说出我的心里话：

“我想要会打断我说话的恋人，能快速理解我想要表达什么的恋人，也想要能耐心倾听我说话的恋人。”

恋人尴尬地笑笑，说我贪心。天底下哪里有这么好的事情，还都被我独占了。

“当然有，你只是没有发现而已。”

“你自己，本来就是这样的人。”

————————————————

我在车上睡了一觉，醒来时已经到了酒店门口。和剧组的人一起吃完晚饭喝了点酒，这就到了晚上十一点。

我躺在床上抱着手机，听他在广播里讲一个故事。

半个小时很快就过去了，故事也讲完了：

“于是语速慢晚期患者和他的学弟，幸福快乐地生活在一起。”

我嘴角扬了起来，又听他在节目的结尾说：

“虽然还有半个小时才到9号，但是学长，和您成为恋人五周年了，以后也请多多指教。”

啊啊，久违的敬语。

“よろしく。”

我悄悄地对着电话说。


End file.
